Still Waters
by Dash O'Pepper
Summary: After her adventure in Venice with the crew of Seaview, school teacher Betty Harmon's life won't ever be the same again. [What Happened Next, One-Shot]


**Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea** ~ _"Still Waters"  
_ by Dash O'Pepper

 **Author's Notes :** Based on the second season _Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea_ episode "Escape from Venice" (#2.05) by Charles Bennett.  
This work was originally posted under another pseudonym and on a site that no longer exists. This story may also be found under this handle on AO3.

* * *

 **The room was oppressively hot, even for this time of year,** but cutbacks in state funding prohibited turning on the air-conditioning system until almost the close of the semester. Just once, it would have been nice to enter the teacher's lounge and find it reasonably comfortable.

"I've saved you a spot," called Louis to her, pointing at the empty chair beside him; the math teacher still attempting to move their cordial working relationship into something else.

Not for the first time since returning from Spring vacation, she noted how little they both had in common. Nodding politely, she sighed to herself as she sat down and opened her brown-bag lunch.

"You've been awfully quiet lately."

"Not quiet," she looked toward the young history teacher seated across from her, "just introspective."

"So, how was Italy?" May wasn't going to be put off. "You haven't told us a thing about your trip."

A wistful expression crossed her face, as she recalled her Italian holiday. "It was," she paused slightly in her reply, "nice."

"Nice?" asked Louis. "Sounds like you didn't have a good time at all. You should have taken my advice and visited the Grand Canyon."

Taking a bite from her sandwich, she shook her head. Swallowing, she replied, "It just wasn't what I expected."

"Must have been exciting. Being there during that man-hunt, though?" asked May.

"No wonder they hate us abroad," said the phys-ed teacher, about to begin one of his right-wing rants. "That murderer gave America a real black-eye."

She intended to nip his political spiel in the bud. "As with most things, I'm sure there's more to it than what was reported, Ed." She took another bite from her sandwich to keep from saying more.

"You're too kind-hearted," said Louis. "Always thinking the best of everyone, even a cold-blooded killer."

"Yeah, right," added Ed. "That guy was probably just doing his patriotic duty."

Her cheeks flushed in anger at what her co-workers were saying, but she had given her word to say nothing about what had transpired. If she hadn't been so "kind-hearted", an innocent man would have died. And, she wondered, how many others as well?

"Oh, almost forgot," said May, "this came for you. Special delivery." She passed an envelope across the table.

As it passed in front of him, Louis read the return address aloud, and whistled, "Nelson Institute of Marine Research."

She was too excited about the letter to be mad at him for his nosiness, and nearly tore it apart in opening it. Reading its contents, she smiled broadly. It was what she'd been hoping for, and then some. Her life had been turned upside down by an accidental encounter in Venice. It would never again be the same, and she was grateful for it. For the first time in years, she didn't feel like a frumpy, middle-aged English teacher, whose life had fallen into a rut and routine that she'd never be free of; her future now felt indescribably exciting.

She put the letter down, and got up hurriedly from the table. "If you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

After she left the room, Louis picked up the letter.

"That's personal," said May, both exasperation and curiosity mixed in her voice.

"Don't tell me you're not interested in knowing what made her almost skip out of here?"

May and Ed both nodded.

Louis began to read the letter aloud:

" _Dear Ms. Harmon: Your application for the research assistant position at the Nelson Institute of Marine Research has been received. Based on Adm. Nelson's personal recommendation and your own outstanding qualifications, we believe you would be a welcome addition to the staff at our Galápagos Islands Research Station. Please contact our offices at your earliest convenience to discuss final details. Sincerely—"_

"Did you know she was looking for a new job?" asked Ed of May.

The young woman shook her head. "Looks like not just a new job, but a whole new career."

"There's more. A couple of personal notes," said Louis, as he continued reading the letter.

" _My dear Miss Harmon, I hate these blasted form letters. I just wanted to add my own personal welcome aboard. You'll be a valuable asset to us. Harriman Nelson._

" _Miss Harmon, Looking forward to seeing you again. Cmdr. L. Crane. P.S. The 'wing' is healing nicely."_

"Now where the heck would our Betty have met someone like Nelson?" asked Louis.

"Not exactly in her league," added Ed.

"Oh, I don't know." May shook her head, and smiled impishly, "You know what they say about still waters."

~ Finis ~

© 2016 Dash O'Pepper

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** _Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea_ is a registered trademark of 20th Century Fox and Irwin Allen Productions. This work of fan fiction is not meant in any way to infringe on copyrights already held by these companies, their subsidiaries or their estates.

 **Other** **:** Please note that some changes were made between the original version, and the version that appears here.


End file.
